Frost Bitten Heart
by Addicted2Puckabrina
Summary: Sabrina returns home for Christmas break from college with a serious boyfriend, but she learns that everything is not what it seems... even more Puckabrina in later chapters. Rated t just in case
1. Coming Home

**Hey everyone! Here's the first chapter of my next story! Sabrina and Puck are 20, Daphne and Red are 16, and Jack (he will come in later) is 21. Enjoy and please R&R! I own nothing in this story, except Jack's character.**

**No P.O.V (not really, but it changes to first person next chapter)**

Sabrina Grimm trudged through the snow to the front door of her grandmother's house. it was finally Christmas break! As much as she used to hate the family business she was excited to finally be reunited with her family and friends, Everafter and human. College was a nice break from the chaotic and unexpected lifestyle as a Grimm in Ferryport Landing, but it got boring pretty fast.

Sabrina sighed as she thought back on everything that had happened in the 3 and a half years she had been would graduate this June, after 4 years in college majoring in English. Then she remembered. How would she tell the family that she had a serious boyfriend? Everyone seemed to think he was going to marry Puck. But she was dead set on changing her future, and she knew Jack would propose as soon as they graduated.

She took a deep breath and rapped on the flew open, and there stood a tall, pretty young woman with short dark hair.

"Brina! I missed you so much!" Daphne half squealed(she never quite grew out of that).

"Hey Daphne! I missed you too!" The two sisters shared a bear hug. Sabrina walked in, hugging the remainder of the family:Granny Relda, Uncle Jake, Red, Henry, and Veronica.

"Where's..."

"Well, well well! Looks like Grimm's back!"

She turned to look at him, but was caught extremely off guard when she was swept into a huge hug. His arms were muscular and he was clean. For a second she forgot everything he had ever done to her and she smiled as she hugged him back.

Then she became shocked. Was this the same Puck that she had left three and a half years ago? No, she had left him while he was stinky(though not as stinky as when they met) and immature about almost everything. He would have dumped something on her.

They broke apart, and she finally got the chance to get a good look at him. It was all she could do to not show a reaction to what she saw. He had clean messy golden blond curls, and a new outfit! His overwhelmingly dazzling green eyes had their usual playful look and he wore his cute mischievous grin. No trace of his old Converse or dirty green hoodie. Now he wore new Converse, dark skinny jeans, and a blue Hollister T shirt that made his eyes stand out.

"What are you looking at, Grimm?"

She felt her face grow hot. "Um... what's for dinner, Granny Relda?"

Everyone looked at her as if she had offered to clean the whole house. Daphne conveyed their thoughts to Sabrina. "Since when do you want to eat Granny Relda's food?"

"Since..I...uh...I'm really hungry, OK?"

"Well Liebling, we're having Lima bird with Island fruit salad."

They walked into the kitchen where Relda served them lime green steaks that tasted like blueberries, and a fruit salad made from every kind of fruit Sabrina had never heard of. Yes, a typical dinner back home in Ferryport Landing, and for once in Sabrina's life, she didn't really mind it. She cleared her plate, to everyone's amazement, and spent a while telling stories about was good to be back. but the feeling wouldn't last long...

**Ha ha! Cliffy! Well, tune in again soon for chapter 2! I have to go now, i got a new parakeet today and he probably wants to sleep. His name's Nigel, by the way :] Review :}**


	2. NO WAY!

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews and all that good stuff. OK, like I said there will POV changes in this one; hope you are OK with that… Here you go, and tell me how it was when you are done!**

**No P.O.V**

Daphne and Sabrina sat in Granny Relda's kitchen, sipping hot cocoa from red and green mugs. Sabrina had been home for three days, and Christmas was in four days.

**Sabrina P.O.V**

"You, know, now that you're home for a while, you and Puck can…work on your relationship!" Daphne smiled at me, knowing that I would get angry with her for bringing up such a delicate subject.

I knew this would come up eventually, and I spent hours just trying to come up with an easy way to break the news to everyone.

"Ya, I have to talk to everyone about that…"

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"You'll see. I'll tell you at dinner." That way, I had some time to think, and I could tell everyone at once.

**Dinner-**

That night at dinner, I sat at the table until Puck left. That would make it easier. I told everyone that I had an announcement to make.

"Guys…I have a boyfriend."

"And…?" Daphne didn't get it yet.

"We're really serious. I'm pretty sure we're going to get married after we graduate!" They all had odd looks on their faces.

"But what about Puck?" Daphne was upset.

"You guys talking about me?" Puck said, coming down the stairs.

**Puck P.O.V (yay!)**

After working with my chimps (something I haven't done in a while), I was coming down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about. Then I heard Marshmallow say my name.

"You guys talking about me?"

Sabrina turned to me, her unrecognizable expression changing when she saw me. But she kept talking. "I finally have the chance to change our future!"

For some reason, my reaction surprised me more than anyone else, except Sabrina of course.

"You mean I don't have to marry you?"

"Nope! Isn't that great?"

"Uh ya, except…"

"Except what…?"

"Well, did it ever occur to you that it might not feel amazing, to me, for you to be deliberately avoiding any future with me? I mean really. I'm sadly a lot more mature now, and I… I don't _want _to marry you, but can we still be just friends?"

"Puck, I…I never knew you wanted to be…friends. I've only been back for a few days I… guess I hadn't figured that out yet. I'm sorry."

"Ya, whatever." I was just mad now, for no reason that I could think of, so I turned and ran up the stairs, stomped to my room, and slammed my door shut. I threw myself onto my trampoline to think.

**Sabrina P.O.V**

"What's his problem?" I was still shocked by his reaction. "I thought…he hated the fact that we had a future together. I thought he'd be happy."

"Oh, 'Brina. You just don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" I was confused by the 'I know something you don't know' looks on their faces.

"Maybe one day she will, Jacob. But she will have to find out on her own. Hopefully it won't be too late."

Now my grandmother was in on this? What is going on here? Frustrated, I ran up the stairs, stomped to my room, and slammed my door shut. I threw myself onto my bed to think.


	3. Meet Jack

**Hey peeps! It's been a while... sorry! I went to the ocean (YAY) for a while and when I came back... I guess I was too lazy to type up chapter 3. Please don't kill me!**

Sabrina P.O.V

"Hey Jack?"

"Yes love?"

"How would you like to come over and meet...my family? I could come get you and bring you back. I'm sure they'd love to meet you!"

"Um...Ok. You mean tonight?"

"Ya. How about...I'll get you at four?'

"Ok! Sounds good. I'm looking forward to it!"

I smiled and pressed END CALL. After sighing happily, I decided to cook dinner myself. The last thing I needed was Granny Relda scaring Jack off with purple spaghetti.

**Later**

"Um, Guys? We have a guest for dinner. Jack is coming to visit. I'm cooking spaghetti, Granny Relda. is that Ok?" I didn't want to sound rude for not letting Granny cook, but by the way she blinked when I said it, I knew I had somewhat hurt her feelings. " I'm sorry, Granny, it's just... he's not used to your...purple spaghetti. Although it is delicious!" I lied.

"It's Ok Sabrina. It will be nice to meet your...boyfriend."

But I could tell she wasn't as excited as she tried to sound. And even though Daphne offered a reassuring smile, I knew she was slightly disgusted. My parents said nothing, just nodded. And Uncle Jake, never one to really hide his feelings, shook his head.

"Look, this Jack..." Daphne paused, waiting for his last name.

"Sustantivo" I replied.

"Ok, this Jack Sustantivo... I'm sure he's nice and all, but what about..."

"You can forget about Puck, please!"I cut her off. We could barely have a conversation without her mentioning a certain fairy boy. " I need to go pick Jack up now, ok? I'll be back, and please try to be polite when I come back. Bye!"

I ran out the door, slamming it hard behind me. Walking toward my car, looking down at my keys and not paying attention to where I was going, I nearly ran into Puck, who had his pink wings unfurled.

"Where are you going Grimm?" He asked.

"New York. See you in a while."

**In New York City**

I was so excited to see Jack that I nearly got a speeding ticket. Ever since the whole Scarlet Hand incident, I had a sort of separation anxiety. When I finally pulled up to his apartment building, he was already standing in front, small blue suitcase in hand. I walked up to him and he kissed me.

"I've missed you so much, dear."

"I'm so glad to see you Jack."

"Well, should we get going?"

"Great idea! Here put your suitcase in the trunk."

He seemed oddly distant to me, but I just blew it off. He must just be tired.

**Later**

We drove into Ferryport Landing at about 5:00. Jack looked pale when we passed the "Welcome to Ferryport Landing" sign. I began to worry.

"Hey are you OK?"

"Huh? Oh I'm OK. I'm just hungry."

**Sorry so short! I just wanted to write something for you guys because you have already waited so long! And it's also 2 AM...**

**What do you think is going on with Jack? Guess and I will give you... a big smile!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Sabrina Sustantivo?

**Hey awesome reader people! Sorry about the wait...I have a horrible case of summer laziness! **

**Well I got tons of guesses, thank you, BUT no one guessed right. Well, yes, he is an Everafter, but no, he isn't from Jack and Jill nor did he jump over a candlestick. He isn't technically in a fairy-tale, but he is well known enough! Keep guessing, you won't find out this chapter!**

We walked into the house, and everyone (minus Puck) looked at us. They looked at Jack. Daphne looked disgusted.

**Daphne P.O.V**

When Brina walked in, everyone turned to see the man who was supposed to replace Puck. And he didn't even compare.. Brown eyes to Puck's beautiful green. Short brown hair to Puck's shaggy blond. Stick thin to Puck's lean yet muscular frame. And, of course, mortal to Puck's immortality. Who would anyone have chosen. It seemed obvious. He didn't even have the good sense of style, the cute smile, or the amazing laugh. What did she see in this guy? Oh, here comes Puck! This could get interesting...

**Puck P.O.V**

What does Grimm see in this wimp? Really. I bet she could punch harder than him! Actually I bet he's never punched anyone in his life. I wonder if he's been punched...**(insert evil smirk here) **And Grimm? She punches first, and asks questions later. If you're lucky. Nothing makes sense. Yet, this Jack guy looks somewhat familiar...could he be an Everafter? No, maybe I just know him from seeing him around New York.

"Guys, we have an announcement to make!" That would be Sabrina. Doing my best to look bored and uninterested, I looked her way.

"Well, what's on your mind?" Granny Relda said curiously.

"We're engaged. We're going to get married!" Sabrina was excited. I, however, was not.

I have no idea what came over me. I was overcome with an emotion I was only slightly familiar with. Sometimes, when people called me Peter Pan, I could slightly feel it before it was drowned in my hate. I could only say it was jealousy. And I have no idea why it came at this point in time.

"What?" I shouted, standing up. I heard my chair fall to the floor, with a loud crashing sound that broke the silence following my shout. Everyone was looking at me but I was just getting started. Staring Sabrina right in her confused ice-blue eyes, I kept going. "You're actually gonna marry that LOSER?" Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, and now I know I should have stopped there. Jack was glaring at me, and I swear the room got ten degrees colder there. Granny Relda and the rest of the family were looking at me as if they knew they should stop me but didn't want to. So, I kept going again. " I think, no, I KNOW that I speak for the whole family when I say we don't LIKE him!" I stomped up to Jack, pointed to the door, and roared "GET OUT!"

He stood up, saw he was shorter than me, kissed Sabrina on the lips, and walked out the door.

"WHAT. WAS. THAT. ABOUT?" Sabrina screamed.

I may have just imagined it but I swear I heard Daphne whisper to Red, "Jealous, much?"

**Sabrina P.O.V**

I can't believe him! He's actually jealous! What happened to him when I was gone for college?

"Oh 'Brina." Uncle Jake started.

"What is it? You guys...why are you being so...immature?"

"I'm sorry...Sabrina he's...he's not who you think he is!" Puck stammered, his face still slightly red from his emotional outburst.

"Oh sure! You're just jealous! I'm going to go find him!"

It wasn't until I was out the front door that I realized he had apologized. And called me Sabrina.

**Daphne P.O.V**

Puck did a great job! But Sabrina's gonna hate him now. I waited until the rest of the family had filed out into the living room to talk to Puck.

"Marshmallow?" I can tell he needs advice. I smiled.

"So the great Trickster King needs advice from Daphne Grimm?" Let's just say I had inherited some of Sabrina's trickiness. Puck groaned.

"Can I talk to you? Let's go to my room." I followed him up. I'd never seen him so preoccupied. He almost fell down the stairs three times!

We got to his room and he threw himself down on the trampoline, sighing. "What do I do now?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, grinning. I know he loves her, but he's going to have to come out and say it.

"Well, Sabrina...she's mad at me...she hates me...she's getting married...and she doesn't know...how I feel about her." His face was bright red and his eyes were pale green by the time he had finished his sentence.

"And how is it...that you feel, hmm?"

**Puck P.O.V**

I glared at her. "You know!"

"Say it!" Daphne looked ready to put her palm in her mouth.

All my emotions just got mixed up and I felt myself blush deeper. Why am I blushing? Only girls blush! Shut up Puck! Don't say it! Don't say anything!

"I guess I like her..." No! Why did I say it?But it felt good to come out and let it go. I felt the weight being lifted off my chest, a weight I had carried for many years.

"You GUESS you LIKE her! No! You KNOW you LOVE her!" Daphne squealed.

I just rolled my eyes at her.

It wasn't until she left that I realized I had apologized. And called her Sabrina. Twice.


	5. Well, Truth is out

**Hey everyone! I'M SO SORRY about the wait...high school is really busy! Anyways, this is here now so maybe you will spare my life this time!**

**Sabrina P.O.V**

I ran out the door, keys in hand, fully prepared to hunt Jack down and beg him to come back. He tends to be pretty sensitive when it comes to criticism and competition. I quickly walked down the path but stopped when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, wait for me, love!"

I turned around and saw him standing on the porch of the house. I smiled at him reassuringly.

"I was about to go hunt you down! You know, I'm really sorry about Puck. He's just mad and overprotective and..."

"Jealous?" He offered, looking a little angry and jealous himself. "Hey, I need to talk to you. Let's go for a walk." He put his hand on my back and started leading me down the driveway to the road.

"You really think he's jealous? I mean he's always acted like he hates me, and he never even calls me Sabrina!"

"Hey, I know jealousy when I see it. And believe me, that little green monster was just eating him up inside!" He stopped walking when we reached a small path into the forest. "Let's turn here."

I looked into the trees. There was no doubt that this forest was creepy. Who knows who lives here? Or WHAT lives here? I hadn't told Jack about the whole Everafter thing yet. But I trusted him and let him lead me into the forest. I grasped his hand and held it tightly as he led me deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Feeling that the moment was right, given we hadn't spoken in several minutes, I said what had been heavy on my mind since we had begun our walk. "You know, you probably shouldn't go back there. I'll just drive you back as soon as we get back home, OK?"

He stopped. I turned and faced him, shocked at the angry expression on his face which I had never seen before. "There's a problem with that." He stared me coldly in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" I was confused, and actually a bit frightened. I had never seen him like this before. The look on his face was extremely intimidating.

"Thanks to you, I'm trapped here!" His eyes were ice-blue now. Funny, I hadn't noticed that before.

"You're an Everafter?" I screamed at no one in general. My mind flickered back to earlier that night. 'He's not who you think he is,' Puck had said.

"Yes, I'm..."

"A liar! I can't believe you lied to me! How could you? I...I give my heart, my love, and almost my life to you and you lie to me like my feelings are nothing!" Tons of emotions poured through me, almost like the time when I had **(Book 7 spoiler alert!)**discovered that my best friend was the master. As these feelings came over me, tightening my throat and threatening to turn into a total breakdown, I took a deep breath. And with it, I let out every feeling, every ounce of stress, every thought that I could. I numbed myself to the world. And when I opened my eyes, only one urge remained; the urge to punch him. So I did.

"OW!" I screeched as my fist met his nose. It was as if his face were made of rock-solid ice. My knuckles were burning, and I had no doubt that my hand was broken somewhere. And through all of that, he didn't even flinch.

I Brought up my gaze to give him the most Grimm-like, intimidating, angry glare I could possibly muster at the moment. It has been known to make grown men scared enough to nearly scream as they ran away. With my eyes, I told him 'I am Sabrina Grimm. Although you may have broken my heart, I am not afraid of you. Nor will I hesitate to hurt you. Badly.'

And he started laughing at me. And I could only watch in horror as a very disturbing change came over him. His skin began turning blue. His hair turned blue before freezing itself into a hundred tiny spikes. I felt the air around me grow much colder. Ad all the while, he was laughing at me.

At that moment, I lost all control. Because of this moment, I am ashamed to still call myself a Grimm. But the emotions collapsed inside of me and I could no longer handle the pressure. So I screamed. As loud as I possibly could. And prayed that a certain Fairy Boy had heard me.

**HAHA! CLIFFY! I'M PRETTY STINKIN' EVIL! What do ya think? Please tell me. Hmm...I wonder how you would do that? Oh, and if you want to know what Jack looks like, just picture Jack Frost from the Santa Clause movies. (The ones with with Tim Allen...I think he was in number 2)**

**Thank you so much, you awesome people!**


	6. I Saved Your Life Again

**Hey guys! New chapter now! Hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

**Sabrina P.O.V**

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, love. I'm known as Jack Frost in these parts." Jack sneered at me. Oh, ya right!

"Don't you dare call me love! I'm not your love any more! You think that after all that I'm going to still look at you the same? Well I'm not! Leave me alone."

I turned to walk away, and to hide the tears that were forming in my eyes; I couldn't let him see I was weakened. I am a Grimm.

**Puck P.O.V**

How could he? I mean, after all that he actually expected her to still love him? I've been there, and I know she has a hard time with Everafters. She refused to date any all through high school (much to my dismay). She also has a hard time forgiving and forgetting. Sorry, bud, your chances are out the window. Sabrina Grimm is still under my protection, no matter what.

**(back to the scene)**

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't to that now. For one, as soon as you leave you're going to run and tell the whole town about this and I already have way too many enemies in this town. Not to mention the fact that I think you just broke up with me." Jack sneered in Sabrina's VERY angry looking face. I was surprised that there was no steam coming out of her eyes. "Also, if I let you go, that fairy jerk is just going to try and steal you. And you know, we officially hate each other."

This was my cue to make my grand entrance.

"You talkin' about me, ugly?"

"Puck!" Sabrina cried. Yep. She already wants me.

"You be quiet!" Jack turned to face her, slamming her into a tree. There was a loud snap, and when I looked at Sabrina's arm I realized that the tree wasn't the source of the sickening sound. She cried out in pain.

"I said be quiet! Here, I'll take care of you while your fairy jerk and I settle things man-to-man." All I could do is watch as he turned and blew on her. She was instantly frozen, blue and icy, her blond hair still swirled out around her face.

"OK, that's it! I'm not taking any more of this from you!"  
"Oh shut up! You're next!"

I was way too fast for him. I shot up into the sky like a rocket, so high that I could see our house as a tiny dot on the earth below me. Then I did an abrupt about-face. And shot straight down at full speed. Now, even an idiot like Jack Frost knows that when a fairy does this, he means business. And by the time I had reached the tops of the tallest trees, my eyes streaming with tears form the speed, he was gone.

But I could hear his voice from somewhere in the dark forest around me. "This isn't the end! You'll be seeing me again soon!"

"Ya, and I look forward to kicking your butt!" I shouted in the direction his voice had come from.

I turned around to Sabrina. I felt bad for her; as much of a loser as he was , I know she really liked him. But the irreversible damage had been done; her heart had been broken. And staring into her eyes, even bluer now that they were frozen, I knew I would do anything to ease her pain.

"Puck! Snap out of it!" I scolded myself.

I had to think. What does it take to get to the center of a Grimmsicle? I picked her up gently. Although she was stiff as a board and twice as heavy, it felt good to be her hero again. I haven't had to save her life or even carry her in over two years!

When we got to the house I yelled, "Hey! Open the door; I have a Grimmsicle!"

The door flung open, revealing a tired-looking Daphne on the other side. "You have a…OH!" Her eyes widened in shock as she took in the sight before her.

"I told her he wasn't who she thought he was!" I shook my head down at her, wishing there was something I could do for her.

"Jack Frost, huh?" Granny Relda said as she and Jake descended down the stairs, looking just as tired as Daphne.

"Ya, but how did you find out?"

"Puck, I'm a detective. And I have about four thousand plus books to help me. Now we need to find a way to…uh…thaw her out…"

"Well, how do you melt a Grimmsicle?" I said, more to myself than to anyone else.

**Thank you guys for being patient with me and my…busy-ness! Hah I got a flame that said "stupid story, you idiot!." HAHA! I don't really care, since I like the story so I'm going to keep it going all the way to the end! Anyways…thank you to my faithful readers and I love you guys!**


	7. How to Melt a Grimmsicle

**Hey peeps! I'm back! Yay!**

**Daphne P.O.V**

Jack Frost huh? Poor Brina. Heart broken; frozen by her own fiance. Ironic though, she spends her whole life trying to avoid Everafters and she ends up almost marrying one. Serves her right, though. For trying to replace Puck.

"Can't we try just warming her up to thaw her out?" I asked.

"No, Liebling. Jack Frost's breath puts a sort of spell on his victim rather than a really bad frost bite."

"Uh, Jake? You got anything in your collection?"

"N-no Henry," Uncle Jake responded. The rest of us were just as shocked. My father was resorting to magic?

I looked at my sister, beautiful even when frozen. Her blond hair framed her face, and the coldness of her skin made her eyes an even more dazzling blue. I got an idea.

"A spell...anything like a sleeping spell? As in, the same cure?" Uncle Jake turned to me and grinned. I took that as a yes.

My eyes found Puck's. He seemed to think about it for a moment, before realization struck him and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Well?" I pushed.

**Puck P.O.V**

I can't believe they are going to make me do this! I mean...kiss her? I may like her but I don't love her...do I? I turned on Daphne, about to tell her no and storm off in hopes that they wouldn't follow me. But she reacted faster than I expected.

"No! Puck, do you want Sabrina to be like this for the rest of her life?" Daphne glared at me challengingly, with a hint of mischief in her eyes. I taught that girl too well.

`"Actually..." Veronica interrupted. All eyes turned to her. "Actually, she's frozen. She will die within 24 hours of being like this. We really need to hurry!"

Everyone looked to me again.

"OK, fine! EVERYONE OUT!" I shouted. I looked to Sabrina as they left, hoping that by some miracle my shouting had wakened her. But l had no such luck.

Kneeling beside her bed, l stared into her clear blue eyes. "Beautiful even when frozen," l dared to think.

I leaned down slowly. _l can't believe I'm doing this. _Closer. _There's no way this will work. _I closed my eyes. _l hope it does. _My lips touched her cold frozen mouth. I felt her grow slightly warmer under my touch. _Not enough. _I kissed her again, this time longer and with more passion and hope. Immediately she grew warm, almost hot. I sat back, my fingers on my lips, completely shocked.

She coughed once, and then stirred slightly before blinking the frost out of her eyes. "Puck? What just happened? I had a funny dream where...Jack was Jack Frost!" she laughed at this. "Why…why am l so cold?"

I had no idea how to respond at first. Finally I just decided to come out with it.

"Sabrina? It-it wasn't a dream." A look of complete confusion came over her face. She seemed to be thinking, so I gave her a moment before l continued. "He, uh...froze you. A-and I had to wake you up..."

A look of complete understanding overpowered the confusion written in her expression. She sat silently for a moment before bursting out in tears and taking me by surprise.

All I could do was sit there with a dumb expression on my face as she jumped at me and wrapped her arms around me. l finally reacted by returning the gesture, though awkwardly.

"He betrayed me! I loved him! We were...w-we w-were..." she broke off, hysterical. I just sat there and let her cry in my arms. l can't believe myself.

**Sabrina P.O. V**

If l could be certain of one thing, it was that l wasn't going back to school. I knew that, no matter what, even though l would have nothing to show for how far I had gotten so far, l could not go back there and sit in the seat next to Jack, or be in the same building as him.

"I'm here to stay," l whispered. I broke out of his arms, sniffed, and sat on my bed. All l could do was stare into space, thinking of everything I had given up for Jack. Now, not only was my education ended, my money and time wasted, and my life right back to where I had started, my heart was gone. I finally understood all of those cheesy lines about how "she felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest." That was truly how I felt right now. Even worse, Puck knew all about it. I know that he has changed, but I have no idea how much. I was too blinded by Jack to pay any attention to him. What if he hasn't changed that much? What if he decides to tease me to no end? I looked at him, and realized he had been staring at me the whole time. I felt like an idiot, and I had no idea why.

I remember thinking, "My heart got the worst of that frost bite."

**Okay guys, I give you permission to torture me like I tortured you! Just let me say one last thing before you go at it: I'M SORRY! Love you guys! :D**


End file.
